1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled carts and more particularly to that class being capable of being folded into a compacted condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with carts for carrying about game and other heavy objects. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,338 issued Apr. 11, 1961 to A. J. Dwyer discloses a game cart having a central wheel member, a pair of handle-like members and a bed member whereby each of such members are adapted to be joined together into an assembled cart and separated when in a nonuse condition. However, the Dwyer apparatus provides a quantity of loose components when such apparatus is in such nonuse condition. U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,834 issued July 18, 1961 to E. A. Tidwell et al. teaches a game cart having a three piece assembly in which a handle portion, a body portion and a wheel assembly are adapted to be bolted together so as to form a wheelbarrow apparatus upon which game can be carried. As in the case of the Dwyer apparatus, the Tidwell disclosure utilizes loose components during the time that the apparatus is disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,254 issued Jan. 14, 1975 to H. W. Wegener described a foldable packer vehicle utilizing a central wheel about which a foldable tubular framework is secured, which when folded up provides an apparatus having less bulk than when the apparatus is in the unfolded condition. However, when in such folded condition the device occupies a considerable amount of space, nevertheless, and requires a substantial amount of alignment efforts to bring the apparatus into an unfolded use condition.